


Young Love

by ZombiePrincess



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Anger, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Matt Jackson as one half of the Young Bucks, was just divorced by his wife. She was able to handle the constant traveling his job required,  but she couldn't handle how close he seemed to get to Adam Cole. Matthew now looks for comfort in one man who has been always there for him since this happened, Adam Cole. What neither of them know is that more than comfort will come from this..





	1. Chapter 1

The idea of turning in now had been on the mind of Adam Cole. He had been traveling all over lately and he was becoming a tad worn from the constant appearances he had been making lately with the other members of the Bullet Club. A yawn escaped the twenty seven year old as he leaned back on the bed in his hotel room. Just as his eye's closed, his cell phone would go off with the familiar theme song of the Young Bucks. 

Eye's opening as he reached for his phone, the name coming up was Matt. It wasn't at all shocking for the man to call him but at this time it may have been a bit strange. Putting the phone to his ear as he swiped his fingers to the right to answer the call, he would speak up.

“Hey Matt”

A simple hello from the man seemed to all he could come up with at this time as another yawned escaped him.

Silence on the other side for a moment before a slight sigh escaped Matt as he spoke.

“Did I wake you? I can call you later if...”

Adam would clear his throat to cut the man off as he spoke.

“Nah, don't worry about it. What's up man?”

Silence seemed to come from Matt for a moment before he would speak up again.

“I can't sleep.. I can't find myself staying in this hotel room any longer. Want to head to Denny's?”

Adam could have sworn that him and the entire Bullet Club almost lived at Denny's, they were there any chance they could get. It was almost a place that was special for them all and where they could be in a sense, free.

“Sure man, give me about ten minutes to get ready and I'll be down”

If Adam could have seen the Jackson brother at the moment, he would have seen the depressing expression change to a small smile when he had agreed to go to Denny's with him.

“I'll be in the lobby, I'll drive”

Matt would say before hanging up and shoving his cell phone in his jeans pocket. Matt would take a deep breath as he turned around, his eye's landing on his brother Nick who seemed to be about to question what he was doing, but Matt would answer that before he could even ask.

“I'm heading out, need to get out of here.. thought maybe I'd go to Denny's with Adam, don't wait up for me” 

Nick would blink as he yawned, tired from their latest trip.

“You spend a lot of time with Adam since the divorce. Not that.. I mind, but..”

Matt would raise a brow as he heard his brother out. He did make a good point, since that had happened he had been finding any excuse to spend more time with Adam and it didn't seem to matter if it was even for a few seconds. 

“But what?”

Matt would ask with a brow raised. What was his brother getting at? He stood there silent as he waited for a answer and it hit him.. the way he looked at Adam, the way he acted around him, the way he actually enjoyed kissing the man's cheek, even if it was just supposed to be part of their act, he always looked for any excuse to do that.. maybe his brother was picking up on something he had been hiding for awhile now. He had started forming feelings for Adam.. 

“I think you know what Matt”

His brother would say out as he yawned again.

“I'm going to get some sleep, tell Adam I said hey and have fun.”

Nick would pause for a moment before speaking again.

“And... be careful..”

What was he saying that for? Be careful? Careful of what? This seemed to confuse Matt as he watched his brother walk away and flop onto the second bed in their room. 

Taking his keys in hand, Matt would give one more look to his brother who was now laying with his back to him. He would remain silent as he quietly made his way out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him after turning the light off. Matt would stand outside the door in silence, deep in thought.. thinking of Adam as he held tightly onto his keys.

The both of them had many things in common, their love for wrestling, entertaining people and at the moment both of them had one big thing in common.. they had both recently been left. Adam's girlfriend had dumped him but not because of his constant traveling, she left him because of how close he had become to the rest of the members of the Bullet Club and she had gotten jealous and without a chance for Adam to work anything out, she had left him. He had taken it rather hard, Matt remembered this well enough, and it hadn't been that long.. only day's apart, his own wife had left him. In that time their bond, their friendship had grown, it had become stronger. They two seemed almost inseparable. 

Meanwhile, Adam was nearly ready, last thing he needed to find was his wallet.

“There you are!”

Adam would mumble out as he grabbed it from the dresser, hidden behind a empty bottle. Taking one last look in the mirror at himself, messing with his hair for a second longer just as he walked out the door, locking it behind him. It wouldn't take long for him to head down to the lobby, the elevator was quick 

As the silver doors opened, the front desk came into view as did a familiar face, Matt. He seemed to have just arrived, as he walked out of the elevator beside him and had just turned his face slightly for him to see it.

“Ready to head out?”

Adam would say out as he stepped towards the young buck, who seemed to slightly jump when Adam's hand touched his shoulder. 

“Yeah man! Let's go! I need to get out of this place!”

It was obvious something was bothering Jackson, and Cole had a pretty good idea it had somewhat to do with his ex wife, well he assumed it was mostly that and not anything else perhaps on his mind. He never would have guessed that it had more to do with him than anything. But why would he ever think it would be anything other than that at this time? Wrestling was going great for them, no real problems there. 

Adam would take notice of how excited and hyper Matt was acting as they walked out of the hotel and towards Jackson's rental car. His hand would grip the car door of the passenger side before slipping into the car just as Matt started it with ease. The two of them seemed to look to each other at the same time, silent as they stared back at each other. 

Matt would break the staring as he turned his head to face forward as he backed the car out of the parking lot and started driving to their favorite destination. Adam found himself wondering why he had stared at the man without even blinking. Was there something behind that? Silence between the two of them as they drove. Only sounds that could be heard were a few other cars passing by them or a bit of wind. Usually when the two went out they would talk of what they had been up to, or would even put on some music. But this.. this was different. Complete and utter silence. Adam was curious on why this was, but he oddly couldn't find it in himself to speak up. What was wrong with him? 

Matt Jackson had been on his mind for quite awhile now. Even before all of this, before they were left and left to cope with it. The man had been heavy on his mind the more they had worked together and the two of them just seemed to overly excited to see one another, when they weren't working together they often found each other calling.. usually it was to just say hello and it had meant to been short phone calls but as Adam thought back, their phone calls were never short. 

It was here as the car slowed and he didn't even seem to notice, he had closed his eye's and had begun thinking back on things they had been doing lately, all their late night phone calls, the late night trips out and even Matt coming to his hotel room just out of the blue, often saying it was just to hang out before he felt tired and every time he would fall asleep about five minutes later. Now that he really thought about it, he had enjoyed all of this.. he had even encouraged a lot of this. 

The car had come to a complete stop in the mostly empty Denny's parking lot. Adam still hadn't noticed the car coming to a halt and that they had arrived, his eye's were still closed as images came to him of past event's they had done together, well that was until he felt a playful push.

“Adam? Did you seriously fall asleep?”

Matt's voice came to him, as he blinked, turning his head towards him as he laughed slightly.

“Nah, I didn't fall asleep. Just was thinking. I usually close my eye's when I'm deep in thought”

He would come to admit as he kept his attention on Matt, who seemed curious on what was on his mind.

“Well maybe you can tell me when we're waiting for our food, I'm starving!”


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of food had actually made him hungry now, even in the middle of the night. Adam would let a slight chuckle out as he exited the car, following behind Matt who was nearly running towards the doors of the establishment. Jogging to catch up to the man, Adam would just catch the door before it closed, Matt stopping and turning to smile towards him before finding a seat. 

Matt had picked a booth by the windows, near the parking lot. Looking out they could easily see their rental car. Adam was quick to sit down across from him as a waitress placed a single menu down, she hadn't fully seen Adam when she had grabbed the menu, she thought Matt was alone at first. She had just about turned to grab another menu when Adam spoke up.

“One menu will do, shouldn't take long for us to decide anyhow”

He would say out as he looked to the menu as he lifted himself up out of his seat to get a better look. Matt grinning as he pointed out to one thing on the menu. A grand slamwich, why was he not surprised by that. 

The waitress stood there ready to write the orders down. Matt would look back at Austin, unsure if he was ready to order.

“We'll take two grand slamwiches and I'll take a cake batter milk shake”

He wasn't sure what Matt would want for a drink, hell right now Adam was just doing this as a way to reward himself from not letting his break-up ruin him.

“I'll have the same, that sounds pretty good”

Matt Jackson would say out as he grinned up to the waitress as he handed her the menu back.

As soon as the waitress was out of ear shot and sight, Matt would lean forward as he spoke up again.

“What were you thinking so deeply about in the car?”

He would question, the look of curiosity in his eye's as he stared at Adam waiting for an answer. Cole seemed to remain silent, almost unsure if he should answer the question. He doubted it would be a problem or do any harm just mentioning that it was of past event's they had done together. Finally clearing his throat he spoke.

“Oh.. just stuff we've been doing lately. Like event's, chats and late night stuff like this. Just sort of all came to mind when we were in the car”

Adam would mumble out as he sat back in the booth.

Matt would give a nod of his head as he continued sitting forward with his elbows on the table as he spoke.

“We've been doing a lot together lately. My brother decided to point that out before I left tonight”

One of his hands would move to nervously rub over the back of his neck as he chuckled slightly. Adam though curious on what Nick may have said he decided against asking about it as he nodded. 

“So, when you aren't around me and others what have you been doing for a distraction or good time?”

Matt seemed to bite his lower lip as he thought of an answer. He actually hadn't been doing anything at all that hadn't involved Adam or the entire group. Could he tell Adam that though? He wasn't really sure if he could as he sat there longer, seeing Adam waiting for an answer.

“I've sorta been talking to someone, I may like them...” 

Now this caught Adam off guard to hear this. He was quick to sit up as he spoke.

“Oh? A fan or something? Who is she?”

And the questions started.. Matt wanted to say out that it wasn't a fan or even a girl. Yet, saying anything like that, he wondered if Adam would hate him for it. It was now he wondered if saying that to begin with had been a good idea. Boy was he regretting that choice. What he didn't know though was the reason for Adam asking such questions. He had grown quite attached to Matt and was showing a tad bit of jealousy. 

“It isn't important.. pretend I never said anything”

Matt would say out as he turned to look out the window. Hoping that Cole would just drop the subject that he had brought up and now regretted. Of course Adam wouldn't do that, he was way too curious to do that.

“Who is it Matt? Is it one of the women we work with?”

Matt's attention would remain outside as he spoke.

“Sort of..”

Would be his response to Adam's question, that only made him more curious. 

“Matt, come on man open up. If you like someone you can tell me.”

Of course while he was saying this he was trying his hardest to not show that it was actually causing him to feel a tad bit ill. But he wanted Matt happy, that was important to him. A deep breath escaped Jackson as he turned his attention back to Adam.

“We've known each other for a long time.. we've worked a lot of the same shows, we hang out a lot.. we have a lot in common. When I'm around them I find myself just happy to be around them, giddy almost as if I'm a kid again. I constantly smile.. I get nervous around them and I try to find any excuse to be with them..” 

If that didn't give it away what Matt was saying and the fact that he never mentioned a name or even a gender, then he wasn't sure what would. He paused as he spoke again, Adam remaining completely silent.

“Their hair is just perfect.. their eye's I could stare at forever.. their touch it causes me to tremble. I'm afraid to do more because I wouldn't know what to do if I was rejected”

Matt would now fall silent. 

Adam wasn't getting the picture, no matter how much Matt was trying to paint a obvious one for him. He remained silent as their food arrived, Matt was quick to dig in while Adam.. merely just stared at his food, and the look on his face was enough to tell Jackson that something was wrong. It wasn't like him to look at food with no interest or in this case, he seemed to have lost his appetite to eat. 

“What's the matter Adam?”

Matt would now question as he set his food down after taking several bites out of it. Cole would push his food away, not even hiding the fact that he was no longer interested in eating.

“Just not hungry all of a sudden”

He would mumble out with slight anger in his tone. Matt gulped as worry came over him. Had Adam realized what he meant or was this something else? Was he mad that he had feelings for someone? Even if Adam didn't realize it was him? Was he jealous? His actions.. they almost seemed to point in that general direction, but Matt could only assume as he stared at him, looking him over as he tried to think of what else he could say...

“This isn't like you. I've never seen you act like this, not when it involves food. Free food for that matter”

Matt responded with finally as he kept his attention on Cole, who seemed be only getting more annoyed by the minute as he sat there. It was obvious to the young buck that what he had said had bothered him, that it had caused this. 

“Well I'm glad someone makes you damn happy.. why don't you go hang out with them instead.”

Mumbled Cole as he went to stand up, completely not caring of the food or the unwanted attention this was getting by the Denny's staff. It was almost like they were watching a soap opera but it was live. Adam would go to rush past Matt, not at all even thinking of what he would do, where he would go.

His attempt to leave was halted as his arm was grabbed as he passed.

“Adam! Talk to me please!”

Matt begged as he firmly gripped his arm as he stared up at Cole, who would try his hardest to avoid looking at him, but it seemed nearly impossible to just ignore him.

“Let go of my arm Matt...”

His eye's upon the Jackson brother as he tried his hardest to not show the hurt he had in his facial expression.

“Adam.. are you..”

Matt paused for a split second as he thought of just stopping there, but the word slipped out.

“Jealous..?”

He had to ask, just everything pointed to that. He deserved to have any answer.

“Jealous.. why the hell would I be jealous?!”

Cole would reply, as he pulled his arm away.

“Jealous? Jealous of what? Some lucky bimbo that get's the chance to be with someone I like? Fuck no!” 

It was out, he hadn't even fully realized what he had said, not until he saw the look of shock, the dropped jaw from Matt Jackson.

“Shit..”

He wanted to say something else, but word's seemed to not come to him. Adam couldn't stand there any longer, the silence alone was killing him. He had just started walking away when Matt's voice rang out.

“I was talking about you! It was all you!”

Matt now stood up as he said those word's. His eye's filled with tears as he looked at Cole. who now stood now frozen. Had he heard him correctly? Had Matt seriously just said that what he had said just moments ago was about.. him? 

The Denny's staff stood silent behind counters merely watching this with both interest and confusion. Neither of the men seemed to take any notice of it nor did they care, they were used to being watched by people so this was not at all shocking or new to either of them. Even if it had to do with their personal life. Neither cared who saw or what was heard uttered from either of them.

“Matt...”

Adam would utter the man's name out as he turned to face him, the look he would see, that adorable face and those sideburns.. that man really was just adorable to him, and right now with tears down his cheeks, he looked just as adorable, but this sight was breaking his heart.. he didn't want to see Matt cry.

“I didn't know..”

The word's barely a whisper as Jackson walked towards him, grabbing his right hand. 

“Nick.. when I left he knew.. I think he's known for awhile, the feelings I formed for you. He said to be careful.. I think he was worried that I would get hurt, that you wouldn't have the same feelings, because he knew well enough that you were sort of a ladies man.. I mean I was sort of the same way but.. then I meet you and so much changed..”

Matt would say out, taking a deep breath as he kept his eye's on Adam who seemed to slowly smile. Gently Cole would squeeze his hand as he tugged him closer.

“All of a sudden.. all of this makes so much sense..”

Cole replied, a slight chuckle escaping him.

“I'll pay you back for the money you spent on me and the meal I obviously didn't eat.. and we can stay if you want to finish yours”

Cole would respond as he gave a slight smile. Matt would give one quick look to his own food before shaking his head.

“I'll just pay and we can go back to the hotel.”

A nod of his head, Cole stood there as he felt Matt release his hand before walking away to pay for their barely eaten meal and even gave a generous tip since he felt it was needed, the two men likely wasted these people's time since they barely ate their food. 

“Let's head out”

Matt would say as he returned, grabbing Adam's hand and tugging him towards and out the door. He seemed to only now realize what he was doing before his face turned a slight shade of pink, oh thank god it was dark out and there wasn't much light or he knew Adam would have seen that as he let go of his hand. Adam hadn't even said a word, he went along with it, maybe even had enjoyed it as he slid back into the passenger side seat. 

“Should we.. tell anyone?”

Matt finally would speak as he started the car. Adam raising a brow as he spoke up.

“Hmm.. well Nick obviously knows, but I'm sure he's going to question you as soon as he sees you next. I'm sure Kenny will want to know where you were too, I'm sure he's tried calling you or something”

Adam had actually been right, Kenny Omega, had in fact been trying to get a hold of Matt, yet the young buck had turned his phone off to save battery as soon as he had left his room.

“What would we tell exactly? That we.. have feelings for one another.. I mean are we.. going to become.. a thing?”

Cole would ask, he was unsure of what was going to happen with any of this. Finally pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road heading back to their hotel, Matt would speak.

“Neither of us have ever been with another man.. but I really do like you Adam and you admitted that you liked me back in your own crazy way.. so maybe we should give it a try?”

The idea of getting together with Matt seemed almost like something he had read about. It was now he would realize what his thoughts were going to as Matt spoke again.

“Wonder what the fan's would think if they found out”

Here Cole would speak up as he heard that.

“Thrilled probably.. I mean have you seen some of the things they come up with? I mean.. I have been sent some very interesting artwork or short stories that have to do with us.. and all of it is very sexual.” 

Matt blinked as he gave a quick glance to Adam.

“You mean like.. fan fictions? That sort of thing?”

Cole gave a nod.

“Yeah that sort of thing. I have read a few that were sent to me and they were extremely graphic.. so as I said the fan's would likely be thrilled. They already seem to think we're all into each other anyhow. I swear that is somehow Kenny's fault, since he admitted to being interested in both men and women, that they all think that of all of us. So if anything they would be all for it, while at the same time being a tad jealous”

Cole would say with a slight chuckle.

“I wonder if Kenny knows about any of this”

Matt would say with a slight laugh of his own.

“Man, I bet he writes most of it and puts it under crazy name's”

Joked Adam as he laughed out, as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. The two of them slightly laughing at the mere thought of catching Kenny writing up a fan fiction of the Bullet Club. That would be one hell of a sight and the images they both seemed to get in their heads was enough to cause them to bust out laughing as they both exited the now parked car. 

The two seemed still rather amused by the thought of Kenny and fan's writing stories of them as they entered the hotel, of course they would lower their voices as they made their way to the elevator and made it up to Adam's room. Standing outside the door, Jenkins would speak.

“You're welcome to spend the night with me if you want..”

Matt was more than happy to accept that invitation from Cole.

Adam would use his room key, unlocking the door before he was playfully pushed inside the room by Matt.

“Adam..”

Matt had about said more but what happened next, his chin cupped by Cole as he shut the door behind them. The two staring at each other before Adam would lean in, their lips clashing, Matt letting out a slight gasp. He hadn't seen that coming, he hadn't even known if that would happen. 

Cole was debating if he should pull back, but Matt seemed to make that choice for him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as his way to deepen the kiss between the two of them. Was this really happening? That same question seemed to be going through both of their minds as the kiss lingered a few more seconds before Adam pulled back. 

“Since you started kissing my damn cheek.. I wanted to feel what your lips would feel like on mine.”

Cole would finally say out as the two stared at each other. Matt Jackson would find himself lifting his right hand up to his lips, his index finger brushing over his lips for a moment before speaking.

“I hope it wasn't disappointing..”

He would whisper out. 

“Far from disappointing.. I wish I had tried that sooner”

Admitted Adam as he let a smile show upon his lips as they curled.

“You're all I can think about..”

Matt would find himself coming to admit as he looked upon Cole, who seemed to be speechless to hear that, but should he have been after everything else that Matt had already said to him and about him? It really all made perfect sense now, why he spent so much time with him, their late night phone calls that lasted until one of their phones died or one fell asleep without realizing it, and their constant excuses to get away from other people to see each other. Only now did Adam put everything together. 

“It is no wonder now, why Nick figured it all out. He noticed all of the time's you disappeared to see me, the phone calls, spending time together and making up even the stupidest excuses to hang out. If he figured it out maybe others did too and we just don't know that because they haven't said anything. If they do know I honestly don't care”

Cole would say out as he realized Matt closer to him now. 

Since both of their heartbreaking situations, neither of them had really been themselves lately. Those that worked with the two of them had noticed the change but at the same time those that knew the two of them best had taken notice of how much time these two spent together and how much closer they had become since. Yet the only one to really figure out how close they had gotten and how fond of each other they were, was Nick. The rest of the members of the Bullet Club had either ignored what was going on or had other things to focus on, such was the case for at least Kenny and Adam Page. Both of those two had been busy with either New Japan Pro Wrestling or other event's with Ring of Honor to take notice of this, at least for now. 

“You know, seeing you get all jealous like that back at Denny's.. I thought that was kinda cute. Mostly for the fact that you got jealous of yourself”

Matt spoke out as a slight smile appeared.

“Now that you know.. and after that passionate kiss.. maybe we should..”

Matt would cut himself off as his cheeks turned pink and he could feel them start to heat up. 

“Is the good ol' Christian boy hinting at what I think he's hinting at? Didn't see that coming Matt”

Slightly joked Adam as he brought his right hand up, brushing it over the left side of Matt's face, feeling his facial hair tickle his fingers. His left hand he would bring up and playfully tug at Matt's shirt.

“Neither of us have even been with another man, but if you really want to go that far..”

Cole would mumble out as he lowered his hands, curious on what Matt would even say, how he would react. The fact that he took his shirt off as quickly as he did and tossed it away, well that was an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them had been with another man, they didn't know what to expect from this moment. The only thing they knew, the only thing they understood was the feeling, the love they had for one another after spending so much time with each other. Something special had formed and it had all led to this moment now. 

Matt's cheeks flushed to a bright shade of pink as the two leaned inward for a passionate kiss, their hands exploring each of their bodies. Cole found his hands tugging off the young bucks t-shirt, breaking the kiss for just a second as the shirt was thrown aside, landing somewhere on the floor around them, neither caring. 

The kiss alone was enough to have both of their stomach's full of butterflies, both finding it arousing, a mere kiss. Matt found himself more flushed as Cole's hands, his fingers ran up and down his chest, causing him to tremble as he felt his bare back against the wall.

Jackson would break the kiss this time. Both men standing shirtless in Cole's room, both gazing at one another in silence. Their hearts pounding, just wondering what to do next. They knew what it would lead to but who would be the one to make the next step? Who would decide the positions of them? 

Adam Cole would be the one to make the next step as his hands went from Matt's chest to his pants, tugging them, as he pushed him playfully into the wall. He seemed to have found something inside of him, and here he was showing his dominance over the young buck. Matt Jackson gasped for a moment as he realized this. His body squirmed as he felt his pants and boxers tugged down, leaving him now completely naked. 

Cole would back away, going to remove his own pants, yet he would watch as Matt playfully slapped his hands away. Jackson's hands tugging on his belt until it came out, the pants becoming looser and much easier to tug down without even undoing a zipper or button. Adam found himself standing with his hands to his sides, his hands curled up into fists as he felt as Matt leaned forward, Jackson's teeth tugging on the boxers he still had on.

“Fucking tease..” 

Adam finally mumbled out as he let out a slight groan. Matt's eye's gazing up at Cole as he grinned, he knew what he was doing. Well it sure as hell seemed like he knew what he was doing, as he tugged once more on the boxers playfully with his teeth, just a few seconds before his hands tugged them down, allowing Adam to kick them off. 

Matt on his knees before him, Cole couldn't help but bite his lower lip. The sight before him was turning him on and Matt had barely done anything, well aside from use his teeth to tug on his boxers before getting them off, the man really seemed to know how to be a tease.. and it had been enough to turn him on as Matt clearly saw. Adam couldn't hide the erection that had given him, how hard that had now made him. A grin still plastered upon Jackson's face as his right hand lifted up and his fingers teasingly ran along Cole's shaft, causing him to groan out, just before he'd feel his entire hand wrap around it, starting a slow stroking motion. It was out of Adam's control as his hips bucked forward and his head going back as a slight groan escaped through his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A groan to slip from Adam's slightly parted lips. Just from a slow stroking.. but then again, it was so much more. It was Matt, his touch.. just him, period. He was what made him make such a sound. Matt's eye's stayed focused on Adam as his hand moved, the stroking picking up. Adam was finding it difficult to not do something, to grab Matt by his long locks.. anything. 

Adam would slowly move his head, his blue eye's staring down at the young buck, who stared right back, a grin upon his face. Not a word spoken, it wasn't really needed. Matt's head would slowly lean forward, his tongue licking over his lips as he inched closer to Adam and his hardened cock that twitched within his hand. 

A deep breath would come from Matt as he licked over his lips one final time, his eye's going from Adam to his cock, his hand slowly moving down it as his mouth drew closer, his lips inches from the very tip.. 

“MATT! ADAM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!” 

Yelling, shouting.. banging on the door all of a sudden would make the two jump, startled by Kenny Omega's voice. Adam nearly falling backwards over some of his own clothing, as Matt dove towards the bed to get his clothes. His heart beat racing as was Adam's as the two rushed to get dressed. What they didn't know was that Kenny had asked Nick where the two of them had gone and he had told him. 

Matt hadn't checked his phone since he had turned it off, and if he had checked, he would have seen at least ten missed calls from Kenny, who was still banging on the door. 

“Open up!” 

Kenny shouted again. Adam and Matt looking to one another as Cole put on a new shirt, kicking the torn one under the bed, out of view. Last thing he needed was Kenny Omega seeing that and asking question. He wouldn't have to worry about hiding a boner though, the moment Kenny had started yelling, that had completely ended. 

An annoyed groan, Cole would reach for the doorknob and the lock, unlocking the door and opening the door to see Kenny with his hand up, he had been just about ready to knock again, before the door had been opened up. 

“Kenny what the hell!?” 

Adam would say out as he heard the television behind him at a low tone, Matt had been quick to do something, laying on the bed and turned on a show. Kenny, looking past Adam to see Matt just laying there. Matt, he was trying his hardest to calm himself and his heartbeat as he looked from the television to Kenny. 

“Is something wrong, Kenny?” 

Matt would say out as he sat up more on the bed. Kenny, looking from one to the other, as Adam moved back a bit, a slight hand gesture to motion that Kenny could come in if he wanted. His eye's narrowed before stepping inside. 

“Matt! I called you! Why didn't you answer?!” 

Adam closing the door, would walk by Omega and sit at the edge of the bed, his eye's going from Kenny to the young buck, curious on how he would answer this. As well as curious on why Kenny was here to begin with. He was surprised he hadn't been asleep. 

“Sorry? I had my phone off to save battery. I had sorta forgotten to charge it earlier.” 

Replied Matt as he looked from Kenny to Adam. He wasn't lying, well not entirely. He had turned his phone off to save battery, but he had another reason too, he hadn't wanted to be bombarded with non-stop messages and phone calls while out with Adam. Which would have happened if he had kept his phone on. Kenny didn't seem that thrilled with the answer. 

“Where did you two go?”

Adam and Matt would look at one another, unsure of which one should answer that question or even how to answer that question. A deep breath would come from Adam as he turned his attention to Kenny. 

“We went to the nearby Denny's. We were hungry and bored. Is that a problem?”

Explained Adam, before he questioned Kenny if that had been a problem. Would it be a problem? Maybe, considering that both Omega and Cole didn't exactly get along and that was well known among the Bullet Club members. A glare, it would be the next thing that Adam would see from Kenny Omega, once he answered the question. 

“Why didn't you invite me?!” 

Anger, it could be heard in Kenny's voice and maybe a slight hint of jealousy. Matt would blink in confusion at this, Adam would remain silent unsure of how to even answer that. Actually it wasn't his question to answer, since Matt had been the one to invite him out. Matt would bite his lower lip as thought of a way to answer, hesitating for a second. 

“I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you. I knew Cole was awake though. Next time I'll invite you too”

Matt replied, hoping that Kenny would buy that or just stop playing twenty questions with the two of them. Matt and Adam were growing uncomfortable as Kenny kept staring at each of them. Silence, it was making it worse now. Clearing his throat, Adam would speak up. 

“How did you know we were both here anyhow?” 

It was a question that Matt had come so close to asking, but Adam had beat him to it. A brow raised by the young buck as he looked to Kenny, waiting to hear his answer. 

“Nick told me that you two were hanging out. After, I called you a handful of times. No answer, just voicemail. I went back to my room, called a few more times, waited.. then went to the lobby checked the parking lot, saw your rental car was outside, went back to your room, it was just Nick and so here I am” 

Glaring.. once again Adam would see it. Brief as it was, he had seen it. Kenny, glaring at him as if he had done something wrong. Cole, giving a hard eye roll as he turned his attention to the television, so Kenny wouldn't see. 

“So.. uh.. Kenny, were you worried about us or something? Or did you need something?” 

Matt would finally say out as he lifted his right hand up and combed his fingers through his long hair. Adam, his attention still on the television, he had grown tired of looking at Kenny and wished he would just leave the two of them alone. 

“I couldn't sleep and wanted to hang out. You've been spending all your time with Adam though” 

There it was. Jealousy. Kenny fucking Omega was jealous. Oh but it was so much more than just that, Adam had a good idea there was so much more. Hatred for him was certainly one of them, and taking what he thought were 'his' young bucks away from him was another. Kenny loathed him, he could tell just by the way he acted around him.

Matt, looking from Kenny to Adam, he would find himself in a rough situation. A sigh to come from him as he thought of what to say, but Kenny would reach forward, tugging at the young bucks arm. Adam, turning slightly as he felt the slight movement as Matt was pulled up from the bed. 

“Yeah.. go hang out with Kenny, I'm going to sleep” 

That was complete and utter bullshit and Matt knew it. He could see it in his eye's when he caught a glimpse of them and the expression on Adam's face. Kenny would continue tugging him, closer to the door as he opened it. A glance towards the door, Adam would see one last glare from Kenny, and Matt.. mouthing sorry, before the two turned to head to Kenny's room. 

Adam moved from the edge of the bed and towards the door, slamming it and locking it before he would turn the light off and lay on the bed. Sleep however.. that wouldn't happen. What he thought would be a good night, ended on a sour note, thanks to Kenny fucking Omega.


	5. Chapter 5

A sleepless night, thoughts of Matt Jackson, that would be the rest of Adam's night. Sunlight peeking through closed curtains, Adam's alarm going off. Heavy eye's, a yawn to escape Cole as he groaned. Not a wink of sleep. His night with Matt had been a crazy one. The late night phone call, the scene that they caused at Denny's, the return to his hotel room and what followed.. 

How he wished things could have ended on a much better note. Kenny however made sure that didn't happen. As Adam sat up, groggy from no sleep, his hand would reach over for his phone, silencing the alarm on his phone. Tired eye's upon his phone to check the time, it was six-thirty. In a half hour he needed to shower, get dressed and have a quick breakfast before meeting up with the rest of the Bullet Club. 

The very thought of seeing Omega made his hand coil around his phone, his knuckles turning white, Adam had been close to wrecking his phone.. and it would have likely happened, had it not been for a knock on his door. Barely functional, Adam couldn't think of who it could be, wanting to see him this early in the damn morning. Standing up, Cole would stumble towards the door. His hand on the doorknob, unlocking it and turning the handle slowly, before the door itself was pushed open.  


Adam stumbled back as the door was pushed against him, letting go of the handle and backing away, the sight of Nick Jackson would cause him to blink, repeatedly. What was the younger Jackson brother doing here and this.. early? An expression of both tiredness and confusion showed upon his features as Nick closed the door behind him. 

“We need to talk..” 

Well there's a line that no one usually wanted to hear. A line like that was never a good thing and so his expression changed from tired and confused to tired and worried. Just what would Nick need to talk to him about? Nick would turn to face Adam, his head tilted as he noticed the confused look upon Cole's features. 

“Where is Matt?” 

The first question he would ask as he looked around the room quickly, no sign of his brother anywhere. He had half expected for him to be here. Matt hadn't returned to their room at all and so Nick's first thought was that he would be here, but now he would see that wasn't the case. Cole, he would move, walking past Nick and to his bed where he would sit. 

“He left with Kenny.”

A short response to the question that the younger Jackson brother had asked him, who now seemed a bit puzzled once hearing that. Why would he have left with Kenny? Seemed a bit strange, but then again he did remember Omega coming to their room and basically demanding to see Matt in the middle of the night. He could even remember the upset look on his face and the anger that seemed to follow.. once it had been explained that he was out with Adam. 

“He's probably still with Kenny, so you can go find him there.. unless there's something you actually need to talk to me about, Nick” 

Cole replied, looking to Nick, who stared right back. A deep breath would come from Nick as he stepped forward. He had actually been sort of glad that Matt hadn't been there, this conversation would end up being a lot less awkward since his older brother wasn't around. 

“You and Matt have been spending a lot of time together..” 

A brow raised from Adam as he heard Nick mention how much time that he had been spending with Matt and he had a pretty good idea of where this was likely leading. A nod would come from Cole before he would lift his hand to stop Nick from saying another word. 

“He told me his feelings for me and I admitted mine, we made a bit of a scene at Denny's.. you don't have to worry, not much happened.. Not after Kenny showed up, banging on the door and demanding to know where the hell we were, before taking Matt back to his room, wanting to hang out because he couldn't sleep.” 

Nick seemed surprised by Cole's sudden explanation of what happened between him and Matt. Of course Adam would leave out a few details, just a few things that Nick really didn't need to hear. The youngest Jackson brother would find himself silent, taking in the fact that Adam had admitted that he did in fact have feelings for his older brother and that alone was something he hadn't expected.  


“Look, I need to shower and get ready and have a quick breakfast before we all meet up. We'll talk later, Nick” 

Adam would mumble out as he pushed himself up from the bed. His eye's on Nick for a brief moment before he would turn to grab his travel bag, unzipping it and grabbing a few pieces of clothing. Nick watched, silent for a moment before he would run a hand through his hair quickly. 

“Sure, we can chat later.. I just wanted to say that I'm glad Matt's found a reason to be happy again. Just.. don't hurt him, alright?” 

Cole would stop what he was doing as he heard Nick's next words. Matt had admitted last night during their time at Denny's.. that he was quite happy when he was around him, and Nick had taken notice of that. He was happy for him even, and though he probably had a difficult time wrapping his mind around this, around his brother falling for another guy, he was all for it. 

“I care for Matt far too much to hurt him..” 

Whispered Adam as he gave a quick glance to Nick, who nodded and turned to leave. A sigh would come from Adam as he walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and waiting for the water to heat up a little. A ten minute shower had done the job of waking him up fully. Dressed in a matter of minutes, he had enough time for a quick breakfast before he would need to meet up with Matt, Nick, Page and... Kenny.. 

Matt hadn't slept that well last night once leaving Adam. Spending the remainder of his night with Kenny, who seemed to only want to watch movies and do anything to keep Matt from leaving, even if it was to return to his own room. Omega had fallen asleep briefly, snoring loudly as Matt laid uncomfortably on the bed beside him. 

Once morning came and Kenny woke up, he would finally be able to leave. Making his way to his own room where he would shower and dress himself before Nick returned, just as he stepped out, drying his hair. 

“There you are, I was wondering where you were the entire night”

Replied Nick as he watched his brother dry his hair before tossing the towel into a hamper. Nick's attention would go from the towel to the tired look on Matt's face. He had the same look that Adam had when he had visited him just a few minutes ago, neither seemed to get much sleep. 

“I hung out with Adam for awhile.. we went to..”

Nick would put his hands up, Matt cutting himself off as he blinked from what his younger brother was doing. He seemed to not need to hear it. 

“I know what happened, Adam told me. I just came back from seeing him..” 

Well that explained why he didn't need to hear it, he already knew. Wait.. how much did he know? Had Adam told him every single detail? No.. he wouldn't do that.. Matt shook his head, there was no way he would tell Nick what they had almost done.. if he had, Nick would have certainly said something about it.  


“I think Kenny got jealous..” 

Replied Matt as he shook his head. It was weird to think that of Kenny, what reason did he have to be jealous? Sure he didn't like Adam much but there was a difference between that and jealousy. Nick could tell that his older brother had no idea why Omega had a reason to be jealous of all the time he spent with Cole. He was so oblivious to it. 

“I can't believe I have to explain this to my older brother. It is obvious that you're oblivious as to why Kenny's jealous. Me and Page have seen him eyeing you when we're in the locker room changing.. the way he acts around you, clingy.. affectionate in his own weird way. I mean think about the times he's called you up to his hotel rooms and when you open the door and he's standing there in nothing but a thong with a damn boner! How have you never just.. figured it out that he likes you..” 

Matt's eye's widened with shock. He really had never noticed. It did seem to make sense though, and both Nick and Adam Page had known that for awhile now it seemed, neither telling him this until just now. It explained a lot now. Why he always tried to pull him away from everyone, why he tried so hard to get his attention, even if it was in the strangest ways possible. 

“Kenny likes.. me? Wow.. I don't even know what to say about that...” 

Nick would give a nod of his head. He had picked up on that for awhile as had Page. Neither had said anything because they thought at some point Matt would pick up on it, but they were wrong on thinking that. Once Nick had picked up on the feelings his older brother had for Adam Cole though, it seemed a good a time as any for him to sort of speak up. Which had been his reason for saying what he had last night before his brother left to hang out with Cole. 

“Do you think.. Kenny knows that I have feelings for Adam? Is that why he's jealous?” 

That was a good question, did Kenny know and just not say anything? Usually he would say something if he knew a thing like that. It was hard to really know though, if Omega knew or not. Maybe he was just jealous of Adam and Matt's constant hanging out, because it was less time he could hang around Matt. The only person who could really answer that question was Kenny. 

“I don't know, not for certain.. Maybe he's just jealous that you spend so much time with Adam, and wants you all to himself. I mean.. with how much he likes you? I wouldn't be surprised. Though if Kenny did know.. it would be a first for him to keep that kind of thing to himself.” 

Matt would give a nod of his head as he tried to think about all of that and before he grabbed his cell phone from the dresser, he couldn't help but think of Adam and talk to him. That would be easier said then done though. He was sure that neither of them would be able to make up some excuse to leave the group for a bit to do something, if they both tried that.. there was no way Kenny would allow it. 

“Well we better head down, I'm sure Kenny and Page are already waiting for us. Cole is probably finishing his breakfast and will show up after that” 

Nick replied as he grabbed his phone and wallet, but not before pointing to Matt's, so he wouldn't forget it. A nod from Matt as he grabbed his wallet from the dresser, shoving it in his pocket, along with his cell phone. Both would exit their room, the door closing behind them and Nick locking it. The trip from their room to the lobby where Kenny and Page were, and Matt seeing Omega.. just felt strange.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue eye's stared down at a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a biscuit. Only a few bites of the eggs had been taken, while for the last few minutes Adam had mostly been poking the eggs with his fork. His thoughts were elsewhere, a far off look.. the hustle and bustle of others didn't phase him. What would bring him back to reality was one of the servers coming over with a fresh cup of coffee, as they bumped into him and then the table. 

Adam would avoid their gaze as a cup of fresh coffee was poured for him. The fork dropping from his hand, a ting like sound to follow as it landed on the plate. His right hand reached, gripping the handle of the cup that the fresh coffee was just poured in. He could feel the heat coming from it as he lifted it to his lips. Blue eye's staring at the pure black coffee as he blew on it briefly. 

If he was going to be of any use today, he would need this to wake him up. As the cup touched his lips, a slight burn would cause him to groan, but he didn't have time to let the coffee cool. Slowly he would tip the cup, sipping the coffee. The last drop of coffee would reach his lips before he would set it down. Glancing at his barely touched food, this had been the second time he would let food go to waste. 

He couldn't bring himself to eat, food just didn't seem to be of interest to him at the moment. Pushing the plate aside, he would leave a tip and head towards the lobby where the rest of the group would all be by this time. Walking slowly, he was dreading the uncomfortable feeling that would come over him once he joined the group, above all.. Kenny and Matt. 

Matt would avoid Kenny's gaze as he stood there beside his younger brother, trying his best to seem interested in something in the lobby, as they all waited for Adam to show up. Footsteps heard, Matt would look up to see the familiar face of Cole. A smile would appear upon the eldest young bucks face as he kept his eye's on Adam.

His head slightly tilted as he noticed the tired look on Adam's face and how unhappy his expression was. Biting his lower lip, he had a good idea it had to do with what happened last night and he wished he had stayed.. why had he been so stupid? He should have just told Kenny to leave. Nick would take notice of how Matt was staring at Adam and nudge him. 

“Hey guys, sorry for the wait.” 

Adam would break the silence as he looked from Matt, Nick to Page.. his eye's avoiding Omega, who seemed to have been fine with just leaving without him. Matt would smile towards Cole, trying to get his attention, but he wanted to do more than that.. and Nick was able to see that and gave his older brother a look that made him re-think his actions. 

“We need to discuss the future of the Bullet Club”

Omega said as he cleared his throat, breaking the silence between the group. Page and Nick looking at Kenny, while Adam and Matt avoided his gaze. Neither seemed to be able to look at the man for a couple of reasons. Kenny didn't seem to mind Adam not looking at him, but he would take notice that since Matt had arrived, he hadn't even so much as glanced at him. That seemed weird to him. 

“Matt!” 

Kenny would say out as he moved closer to the eldest young buck, a arm lifting up and going over, around and hanging off of his shoulder. Matt would feel a mix of feelings as soon as that happened, the biggest one was uncomfortable. Adam would snort as he saw that and it bothered him, Nick had seen that as he frowned. 

“Yes, Kenny?” 

Finally Matt would say out as he turned his attention to Omega. The first thing his eye's would come to see was a wide grin on his face. 

“You and Nick should ride with me when we head out. Page and Cole can use your rental car and we'll meet up at Cracker Barrel!” 

Well good thing Adam hadn't actually eaten more than a couple bites of breakfast, since Kenny had them going to another place to eat, another place the group often spent a lot of time at. They seriously needed to start mixing it up from those two places. Matt would look to Nick for a second, before he would reply. 

“I was thinking of...” 

Kenny would shove him playfully, cutting him off. He had a good idea what he had planned to say. He was likely going to say that he was going to head there with Adam, which he didn't want to hear about. Cole rolled his eye's as he walked up to Matt. His right hand held out. 

“Give me your keys, me and Page will go and you three can meet us there” 

Annoyance could be heard in his tone as he spoke. His eye's focused on nothing but Matt as he waited for him to hand him the keys. Matt frowned as he slipped his hand in his pocket, fishing his keys out, handing them to Cole, who would take them and wall off, Page following closely behind. That would leave the Jackson brothers and Kenny on their own, to follow them there. 

As Page and Cole exited the hotel, Page had picked up the tension and could tell that something was a tad off between the group. He seemed to have missed something on the previous night. Clearing his throat, as they neared Matt's rental car, the two slipping inside and Cole starting it up. 

“Cole, what's going on? Seriously I could feel the tension between all of you. Did I miss something last night?” 

Page asked as he closed the passenger side door, a few seconds after Cole had nearly slammed his door shut, causing him to slightly jump. Well it was getting more obvious that Cole wasn't in the best mood.. there had to be something going on that he was left out of. As Cole started the car and backed out of the hotel parking lot, Page would speak up again. 

“Come on man, you can talk to me, we're friends” 

Friends, that was something Cole didn't have many of. At least, not many in the Bullet Club. Page and Matt seemed to be the only ones. Kenny and Nick, not so much. Kenny hated him, Nick likely only put up with him because of how long they had known each other, but they never really called each other, friends. 

Silence would come from Adam Cole. Could he really just tell Adam Page what was going on? The thought of what that could cause? That made it difficult for him to just come out and say it, however he knew Page well enough to know that he would keep asking until he was told, he was determined like that. 

“Me and Matt went out last night to Denny's.. something happened..” 

Cole would reply with as he kept his eye's on the road. Last thing he wanted to do right now was look at Page, who had a brow raised and a curious look on his face. He wanted to know what that 'something' was. What had happened at Denny's? 

“What do you mean.. something happened?” 

Asked Page as he kept his eye's upon Cole, hoping he would get an actual answer. He wanted to know what was going on. He had seen the weird looks from Matt and Nick to each other and the one from Nick to Matt, and how both Cole and Matt had avoided looking at Kenny. 

“You just aren't going to stop with the questions until I tell you, huh?” 

Cole asked, giving a quick glance to Page who would give a nod of his head. Cole's eye's back on the road as they stopped at a red light. This giving Cole enough time to look down and think for a brief moment before he would speak up, while the light remained red. 

“I may as well tell you, I mean Nick already knows.. so you were bound to find out anyway. Me and Matt.. we like each other. We admitted our feelings last night, there was this whole.. scene, and so help me it was like something out of a fucking soap opera..” 

As the light turned green and they continued to drive to the establishment, Page would find himself shocked after hearing such a thing, but at the same time.. now it made a whole lot of sense. How much the two spent together, how good of a bond they had, all the stupid excuses.. it all clicked now. 

“Wow, man.. I'm happy for you two. Are you.. uh, official?” 

Cole was surprised at this response, Page was happy for the two of them. If things had been better last night, a smile would have shown on his face, but a frown was what Page would see instead. 

“I don't know, we didn't exactly have time to explain it before Kenny showed up and fucked up everything” 

It was all coming together. The tension between the Jackson brothers, Cole and Kenny, it was all making sense now. A frown would come to the features of Page as he thought of what to say. Silent for a moment as they pulled into the Cracker Barrel parking lot, there sitting on a couple of rocking chairs in the distance were Matt, Nick and Kenny. 

“Why don't you talk to him after we're done eating? Pull Matt aside and you know.. ask him out or whatever. It would be nice to see you two happy, after all that happened with Matt's wife and your girlfriend.. it could be good for the both of you. Though.. Kenny.. I don't quite understand his strange behavior today"

While he had seen Kenny act a bit protective over Matt in the past, it hadn't been anything he had ever thought too hard on, but now? Seeing him act how he had this morning and thinking back on past event's and now after hearing of the feelings Matt and Adam had for one another, he was starting to try and figure it all out. 

Cole would pull into an empty spot, the car at a complete stop and the keys taken out as he undid his seatbelt. His attention on Page as he finally spoke up. 

“I would talk to him if Kenny wasn't being a clingy fucking prick. I wanted to ask him last night.. but he came barging in and then the two left and I hadn't seen him since this morning. I doubt it will be that easy to get him away from Kenny, with the short leash he seems to have him on this morning” 

Cole replied with an annoyed groan as he opened the driver side door. Page would hesitate to before he undid his own seatbelt and stepped out of the car, waiting for Cole to walk around the car. As soon as Cole got close enough, Page would put a hand on his shoulder and allowed a slight smile to appear upon his face as he spoke. 

“I've got your back man. If you need some sort of help, distraction.. I'll help you out. If you need it” 

Page would say as he gave one last smile, before turning to walk off, waving to Kenny and the young bucks, with Cole slowly following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The closer that Cole would get to the rest of the Bullet Club, the worse he would feel. Queasy, a feeling he hadn't expected to feel as he neared the group, coming up behind Page, who would turn his head slightly to see Cole right behind him. With the quick glance, he could see that something wasn't right with him and would whisper. 

“Everything alright, man?” 

A concerned look on his face as he took a quick glance to Kenny, Matt and Nick who had left the chairs and headed inside. Cole would take a deep breath as he tried to ignore the queasy like feelings he had. Slowly Cole would shake his head as he spoke up. 

“Not in the slightest. I have a bad feeling things aren't going to go well” 

Page frowned upon hearing this, he was hoping that Cole was wrong on that thought. A comforting pat would come as Page lifted his hand, gently patting Cole's shoulder, before nudging him forward, the two of them couldn't just stand their all day and both of them knew that. Nearing the door, Page would hold it open, Cole walking through and spotting the table that the group had chosen. 

As the sound of the door closing behind them was heard, the footsteps of Page and him passing by would cause him to stand there, silent for a brief moment as he tried his hardest to think of better thoughts, a better outcome of this moment. Left hand lifting up, Cole would move some strands of hair behind his ear as he joined Page at the table, sitting right across from Matt Jackson. 

“Finally! Now we can get this discussion under way” 

Omega would say out as he looked from Page to Cole. Though the two Adam's had left before them, they had been the last to arrive. That red light had delayed them a lot longer then the two had expected. Cole's attention would remain on anything but Omega, as they sat their waiting for a waitress to come by. 

“We may be getting a new member to join us soon.” 

This seemed to get everyone's attention, including Cole, who would finally look up from the table and look at Kenny for a brief moment, just a few seconds before a waitress arrived, handing each of them a menu. Eye's on that as he scanned through it, looking for something to eat.. but the thought of food and his queasy feeling was making it difficult for him to even think of actually eating. 

“Who may be joining us?” 

Nick asked, curious on just who this new member could turn out to be. Kenny, grinning from ear to ear would put his menu down after choosing what he would order the next time the waitress came around. Each member would follow with doing that, the menu's all stacked up on one another, the rest of the Bullet Club just waiting for an answer, just who would be joining them? 

“Someone that I think will make us the best group in wrestling today. You will all get to meet him real soon.” 

Kenny continued to grin as he looked from each member to the waitress who had reappeared, ready to take their order. All seemed to order the same thing, except Cole, he had only ordered a water and a plate of eggs. Nothing too big, as he wasn't even sure he would be able to eat what he was getting to begin with. Matt would raise a brow, taking notice of Cole's order. That wasn't all that common with him. 

Adam and Matt would glance at one another briefly, but not before Kenny would lean his head on Matt's shoulder, trying to get his attention. The eldest Jackson brother looking towards Omega for a moment before moving, feeling more uncomfortable than usual. Nick, looking to Adam and seeing how much he wasn't liking this. 

“Hey Kenny! We should go check out the small shop! I hear they have new merch!” 

Page would say out, trying to get Omega's attention. It did, briefly as he sat up, a brow raised with interest. They always ended up buying something when they left, but maybe Page could get him away for a couple of minutes so that Matt and Cole could talk.. or so he was hoping. Kenny nodded as he stood up, taking Page by the wrist and nearly dragging him off with him, leaving Cole, Matt and Nick at the table. 

“Matt...” 

Adam Cole would whisper out, just in case Kenny was still in ear range. A deep breath coming from him as he tried to think of what to say, and with Nick there staring at each of them, he wasn't sure he could just come out and say what he wanted to. He didn't exactly have time to really think and as Matt stared at him, he needed to say something.. anything before it was too late. 

“Yes, Adam?” 

Matt replied, curious on what Cole had on his mind. Nick would keep watch, seeing Page trying his hardest to keep Kenny distracted, so far he was doing a good job at that, but for how much longer.. 

“Last night, I asked if we would become.. a thing. I wanted to bring it up again, but things happened and I.. what I'm trying to say is.. would you want to make this...” 

Nick hadn't been paying attention for a few seconds, his attention on his phone since he had gotten a text, and as he looked up, he would see Kenny coming up behind Cole, Page trying to catch up. Nick would lightly kick Cole to alert him. He had been cut off and the question would go unfinished as Kenny appeared with a t-shirt. 

“Guys! You should see the new shirts they have!” 

Cole's head lowered, his eye's closed briefly as he sighed. Fucking Omega.. again he would come to ruin something for him. Matt, would look up, glaring at Kenny briefly before turning his attention to Nick and nudging him. Both Jackson brothers would leave the table, confusing both Page and Omega as they sat back down. 

“What's with them?” 

Omega asked as he hung the shirt on the back of his chair. Cole, silent and just not in the mood to even acknowledge that anyone else was there. Page shrugged, acting as if he had no idea. Nick would return briefly and tap Page on the shoulder, getting his attention. A brow raised as Page turned in his seat.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Asked Nick as he looked from Page to Kenny, giving a smile, as to act as if nothing was going on, or wrong. Cole, continuing to ignore this whole situation, and only feeling worse now that Page and Nick walked off, leaving him with Kenny Omega.. god how much worse could this get? Nick would pull Page out of view of Omega, the two right in the hall before the bathrooms as Matt came into view. 

“What's the matter guys?” 

Page asked as Matt nervously ran his fingers through his long hair. Nick and Matt looking to each other, unsure how to tell Page the information that they knew. 

“Look if this is about Cole, I already know.” 

Matt blinked, an expression of shock showing on his face, Cole must have told him on the drive there. It was the only explanation for that. But.. that had only been half of what the two wanted to talk to him about. 

“He told you about last night?” 

Matt asked as he nervously scratched the back of his neck as he watched Page give a nod of his head. Cole had told him in very little detail about what happened, but he had given him enough information that he didn't need to full story. 

“Well this has more to do with.. Kenny, but Cole is part of it too..”

Nick would chime in, seeing as his brother looked a bit nervous during this. None of them knew how long they would have before Kenny would get suspicious or curious on what was going on, so the Jackson brothers really needed to get this out already.

“Kenny likes Matt, he has for awhile now.. but as you now know, Matt and Cole have feelings for one another.. he was trying to ask..” 

Page lifted his hand up to stop Nick as he was about to explain how Cole had attempted to ask Matt out. He was well aware of this, since he had been the one to suggest it and even helped him to try and do it. 

“I know, I was distracting Kenny for that reason.. but I take it that didn't fully go as planned, Cole's current actions showed that. I think by this point, you should just flat out say your feelings and what's going on. Maybe Kenny will.. understand.” 

Maybe Kenny would understand? Was Page serious? Matt and Nick looked to one another, frowning as they shook their heads. The two had known Kenny for a long time and there was no way he would understand this or even be okay with it. But what other choice did they have? Matt would bite his lower lip as he sighed. Maybe he would bring it up after they all finished eating and went back to the hotel. 

“Maybe when we get..”

Matt had about said when they got back, but Page would shake his head as he spoke up.

“Now.. you should do it now. When we go back to the table, sit beside Cole. I'll take your spot next to Kenny. It needs to happen now, not later. Man, seriously..” 

Replied Page as he turned his head to see someone turning their way, all of them expecting it to be Kenny, but thankfully it had just been another costumer, each of them letting out a sigh of relief. Looking to each other they would all nod in agreement before heading back to the table. Their food had arrived, Cole just staring at his plate as Kenny dived right into his food. 

No words would be said as Page took his plate and changed seats with Matt. Handing the eldest Jackson brother the plate of food he had ordered that only had a minor difference from his own. It was now as Page sat down beside him that Kenny would look up, a confused look on his face as a piece of bacon hung out of his mouth. 

Kenny would give a puzzled look to both Page and Matt as he ate the remaining piece of bacon. 

“Why did you two change spots? What were you all talking about?” 

Cole had ignored everything around him until now, his attention going from his still untouched food, to Matt who was sitting beside him. When had that happened? Why had that happened? Confused, Cole would blink as he waited for some sort of answer from either Matt Jackson or Adam Page, neither of whom knew just what to say. It would be Nick who spoke up. 

“Kenny, man.. we need to talk. There's something Matt needs to tell you” 

Omega's attention would go from Nick to Matt, confusion and curiosity upon his features. What did Matt need to tell him? Matt nervously ran his fingers over his face as he looked to Kenny. 

“I like Adam...”

Kenny blinked in confusion. It really didn't help that there were two Adam's in the group. Which one had Matt meant? Cole of course knew what he meant and was shocked to say the least. Page, now getting a strange look from Kenny, assuming for some reason Matt had meant him. The eldest Jackson would shake his head as he spoke again.

“I.. I meant I like Cole... I have for awhile now. Before you barged in, interrupting us.. we were going to make it.. official” 

Matt explained as he stared at Kenny, who stared back. His expression changing from confusion.. instantly to anger. Glaring, his attention went from Matt to Cole, who stared back and before anyone could say anything, Omega would get up and storm out. Each of them knew it would likely be worse soon enough. 

“Well at least he didn't start...” 

Page had just about said yelling, when he heard Omega outside just cursing out in anger. Page falling silent as he looked to his plate. Each of them would eat while Omega dealt with this issue in his own way. Everyone else seemed fine with this choice, all except Omega. Cole and Matt would look to one another, a slight smile appearing on each of their faces. Adam's right hand reaching out and gently squeeze Matt's hand nearest him. A slight sign of affection shared between the two would cause Page to smile. 

“Awe...”

Page would say out as he watched the two. It was nice to see the two happy, and though Nick was trying to get used to this, he would give a quick thumbs up, before he continued eating. Omega had gone silent and soon could be heard stomping his way back inside. He would grab the shirt he had just bought and cleared his throat as he spoke. 

“Matt! Nick! We're leaving. We have to continue discussing shit before the new member comes” 

Nick would stand up, he had finished eating, but Matt would stay seated, his hand squeezing Cole's as he shook his head.

“I'm not leaving with you Kenny..”

Omega stared at the Jackson brother, astonished at what he would hear.. as if he couldn't fucking believe what Matt had just said to him. Page would stand up as he pushed his plate away, once finished.  


“I'm finished, I'll head back with you and Nick. Let these two finish their meal, Kenny. Come on man” 

Page would say as he lightly pushed Omega, trying to get him to just go. Nick would head towards the door, Kenny barely moving as he glared at Cole one final time before stomping off with Page following closely behind, shaking his head at how Omega was reacting to this situation. 

With Kenny now gone, the queasy feeling that Adam had been feeling seemed to have subsided now. His appetite even seemed to return. Digging his fork into the eggs, and taking his first bite they had become somewhat cold. A slight shrug from Adam as he ate them anyhow, it didn't bother him all that much. 

Matt would finish his meal, neither at all minding the temperature of their food, they were just happy to be alone with each other. Well, alone to an extent. Not having Kenny around was what they would consider being alone. Full from their meal, the two would sit quietly for a brief moment before Adam would break the silence. 

“Now that everyone knows, we don't have to hide our feelings..” 

Matt would give a nod of his head as he smiled widely. Adam couldn't help but allow his own goofy grin to appear. The meals were already paid for all that needed to be done now was leave a tip, which Matt would do just before the two of them left. As they neared the door, Cole would grab Matt's hand, their fingers entangled as he used his free hand to push the door open. 

As soon as they exited, they were met with the familiar voice of Page, trying to get their attention.

“Guys!! Holy.. shit! You need to see this!” 

His hand extended out with his phone in hand. There on the screen was a video, it had been briefly paused but even through the paused screen Matt and Adam could see.. themselves. Each looking from the screen to each other as Page pressed play. It was the two of them from Denny's! The scene that they had made had been recorded by one of the staff members, who had also been a fan of theirs. 

Their eye's went wide as they watched the video until the very end. They couldn't believe it, that they had been recorded and now the video was on Youtube. But that wasn't even the most shocking part, Page would scroll down showing the amount of views the video had a few thousand people had already seen it! Comments.. which would be shown next would show support for their relationship.. 

Matt and Adam couldn't believe it as they stood there in complete shock. Cole would lift his left hand up, running it over his face, his index finger stopping over his lips as he stood there in complete silence, unsure of how to even react to this. 

“Now I see what you meant by it being something from a soap opera.. I thought you were kidding. Wow.. you guys! Fan's are behind this. New comments keep being posted.. the views just keep going up!” 

Page seemed thrilled about this. Matt would bite his lower lip again as he looked from the video to Page. 

“Did everyone else see it...?” 

Matt mostly wanted to know if Kenny had seen it. Page would nod his head as he put his phone away.

“Yeah he saw it.. he flipped out. Sped off with Nick, leaving me here. So I'll have to catch a ride with the two of you. I know you two wanted to likely be alone.”

Everyone in the Bullet Club had seen that video.. wrestling fan's had seen that video and likely other wrestlers too. Kenny had seen it and had flipped out, speeding off with Nick and just leaving Page there. It was obvious this highly pissed Kenny off as well as made him hate Cole that much more. 

“We should get going.. and get this meeting finished with. I want to be done with this as soon as possible.” 

Replied Cole as he shook his head, before grabbing the keys from his pocket and handing them back to Matt. Each of them heading to the car, Matt sliding into the driver side, Page in the backseat and Cole in the passenger side before they would drive off back to the hotel. Kenny and Nick had already returned back, Omega in a angry mood had stormed off to his room, leaving Nick in the lobby to wait for the others to return. 

“I wonder what this will mean for the future of the Bullet Club now..” 

Cole would say out as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Matt and Page unsure of how to answer, but they both had a feeling nothing good could come of this. Not with the way Kenny was acting and would likely continue to act. Each would exit the vehicle and make their way inside, all spotting Nick standing alone waiting for them. 

“Where's Kenny?” 

Page would ask as he looked around, seeing no sign of him. Nick would make his way towards the elevator as he shrugged. 

“He stormed off as soon as we got back, mumbling to himself. He's likely back in his room” 

Nick replied as the doors opened, each member stepping inside and heading up a few floors. The meeting or well the rest of it would be continued in Kenny's room, assuming he even wanted to continue this. With his attitude.. who knew if he would. The silver doors opened as they made their way down the hall, all of them stopping outside of Kenny's room.

Kenny, on the other end was on the phone. A plan was forming in his mind as himself and the other on the other end discussed a plan to take shape in the very near future. A knock would come, startling Kenny and making him end the call earlier than he would like. Glaring towards the door as he shoved his phone into his pocket. 

Storming out of the bathroom where he had been, opening the door to see Nick, Page, Matt and Cole. It could be seen in his features that he was still pissed, unhappy on what he had just previously been told, but he would allow everyone in anyhow. 

“Tomorrow the new member will be here. His flight gets here around noon. That leaves us a day before he makes his debut on Ring of Honor. You can all meet him tomorrow if he's up for it.” 

Well that was more information than what any of them expected to hear. Kenny still hadn't said who the member was though. No name, nothing.. Why was he keeping this all a secret? Seemed a bit strange to all of them, but then again this was Kenny.. he wasn't exactly known for doing anything all normal like. There was likely no way he would tell them anymore information, so they knew better then to ask. 

Cole again would feel that queasy feeling return, he wasn't sure if It was being once again caused by how uncomfortable he felt around Kenny or if it was something else, either way he knew he needed to separate himself from everyone else and lay down. 

“Well if that's everything, I'm going back to my room. I'm not feeling that great.”

Replied Cole as he turned to leave, Matt grabbing his arm lightly.

“I'm going too, later!” 

Matt would say out as he left alongside Cole. Before the door fully closed, Matt had seen the look of jealousy in the features of Kenny. It seemed like more trouble was brewing within the Bullet Club.. hopefully it wouldn't cause a separation. That would be the last thing they needed.....


	8. Chapter 8

“You didn't have to leave with...”

Adam spoke softly as they walked alongside another, Matt still clinging to his arm. He would be cut off when Matt nudged him slightly as the two looked at one another. Of course the young buck knew he didn't have to do anything, he wanted to go with him and after what had just happened, maybe it would ease the tension between some of them, or so he hoped... plus he wanted a good reason to be away from Kenny at this point. 

“Matt.. I..”

With the two heading back to Adam's room, he was finding it difficult to say just what he had on his mind, but it seemed Matt knew all too well what he wanted to say but couldn't. Maybe he knew Adam and how he was a bit too well. Grinning, Matt would reply. 

“I know”

A slight laugh to come from Adam, of course he knew. Adam just knew he would respond the way he did, as to not make it seem so.. awkward that Adam Cole found it difficult to say the three words, I love you. Perhaps it was just something Matt expected, those three words weren't something so easy to say at times, but it really wasn't needed here with the two of them, they knew their feelings for one another and those three little words didn't need to be said. 

The two now stopped outside of Adam's door, unlocking it and pushing the door open. Cole would stand to the side, allowing Matt to go in first before following. With the door closing behind them, they both expected to hear a click like sound when it closed, but that sound didn't happen, what they heard instead was someone clearing their voice. Both Adam and Matt turned around, someone standing right in the doorway. Couldn't the two of them get some time alone? 

“Tama?!” 

Matt would say in a shocked tone. What the heck was Tama Tonga doing there?! Often seen in Japan for New Japan Pro Wrestling, it was strange for him to be around here. Sure he visited but it was never so unexpected. Both Matt and Adam found this a bit odd, and maybe for Adam a bit uncomfortable, seeing as Tama and Kenny were rather close. A groan to slightly come from Cole as he sat himself down on his bed, watching Matt and Tama just stare at each other.  


“I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd check in with my brothers! Missed the hell out of you guys!” 

Tama would say with a grin appearing across his face. He seemed sincere with what he said, but Adam still felt this quite strange and maybe he had every right to be, or maybe he was just a bit paranoid. A deep breath would come from him as he gave a friendly smile towards Tama, who would step towards the both of them, tugging Adam off the edge of the bed and the other hand pulling Matt closer to give the two a massive hug. 

“Usually you call! What's with the really unexpected surprise? You're not.. injured or.. retiring on us are you?” 

Joked Matt as he looked Tama over briefly, just to make sure he wasn't injured. He looked completely healthy, so it couldn't have been that, and retirement he doubted he would do anytime soon, certainly at his age, that would be quite stupid. So what could it actually be that brought him all the way from Japan? Adam seemed just as curious as he was let go, sitting himself back down.

What neither of them knew was that Tama had been in town for a couple of days, he had some vacation time off and had decided to use it to visit a few people, friends mostly and Kenny had been on top of that list. Besides not knowing this, neither had a clue that it had been him on the other end of the phone, before the rest of the Bullet Club came knocking on his hotel room door. 

A plan was set in motion by Kenny as soon as he was told by Matt Jackson himself, that he had feelings for Adam Cole and wished to be with him. There was no way that Omega would allow that, not if he could help it. That was where Tama Tonga would come in. In that short time frame, he had been told of Adam and Matt and Kenny had even admitted over the phone, his own feelings for the eldest Jackson brother. 

Tama remained silent, unsure of how to answer the question. It was obvious he wasn't injured and both though jokingly brought that and retirement up, they knew well enough that it wasn't either of those. He would never say his true reasons for being there and explaining he was on vacation was simple enough, but how would he explain that he knew where they were all staying? Mentioning Kenny would likely make them uncomfortable, and things could go sour real quick. Within a few seconds he thought of a better way to explain himself. 

“Have some vacation days finally, man did I need them. Decided I would visit a couple people, some from the air force and then my brothers, you guys, obviously. I wasn't quite sure where any of you where at the time, so I called up a few members of Ring of Honor, gave me the details and here I am” 

Tama explained, of course most of that was a lie. Well, the first part of visiting air force buddies and some of the Bullet Club wasn't, but everything after that was and so far it seemed as if both Matt and Adam were buying it. Matt would grin as he patted Tama on the left shoulder, while Adam nodded, more or less showing that he sort of believed his story. 

“I think we could all use some vacation days at some point” 

Replied Adam as he laid back on the bed, his arms crossed underneath his head, his eye's on the ceiling as he took a deep breath. He more or less assumed that Tama wasn't going anywhere just yet, so time alone with Matt would once again have to wait, something he was growing ever impatient for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of a series, more will come soon enough! I have done a few edits to it. Another page will come as soon as possible!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm sorry that it took me FOREVER to add to this. I haven't been able to think clearly to do so until recently. More will come and the rest of the series will come shortly! There is a lot to come. So stay tuned!


End file.
